


The Bunny Always Wins

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  He's despicable.<br/>Disclaimer:  Don’t I WISH I had something to do with the WB and this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bunny Always Wins

It's all his fault, all that stupid _rabbit's_ fault that his bill is blown to bits, and he's still spitting bird shot from Elmer Fudd's double barrel the next day. And he can't do anything about it - Bugs always gets the upper hand, no matter what he does. Bugs comes out on top, no matter who he faces - the stupid hunter, that scrawny Coyote, that red-mustachioed guy, the monster wearing the sneakers, the little guy in the helmet who claims to be from Mars. It doesn't matter who goes up against Bugs, the bunny always wins. 

Daffy stares at his reflection in the mirror, at the holes in his bill, and pulls a face. Yeah, tomorrow, he'll be healed up, and it won't look like anything ever happened to him, but he'll still know - 

Bugs is the winner, and everyone else is gonna lose.


End file.
